epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/Epic Rap Battles of Coding 3-Creepypasta VS Slashers VS Monsters
Sorry for being late The third installment of Captain Coder's rap battles and the Halloween Special. Scary icons from 3 generations clash in a 3 way team battle. Fighting for the Creepypasta Team, the teleporting Slenderman, the blech ruined Jeff and Jane the Killers, the computer ghost BEN, and the cannibal Eyeless Jack. For the Slashers, we have un-happy camper Jason Voorhees, dream infester Freddy Krueger, Halloween killer Michael Myers, possessed doll Chucky, and multiple identity murderer Ghostface. Last but not least, the experiment Frankenstein's Monster, the vampire Count Dracula, the ware-wolf Wolfman, the anchient Mummy Impotep, and the outcast actor, The Phantom, fight for Universal's Monster group Beat: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZST61TLG_I Lyrics ''*0:36* 'Slenderman:' Let's crank this shit up to get this Monster Smash started! 'Jeff the Killer:' It may be Halloween, but it's mascot sure looks retarded! 'Jane the Killer:' He's known as Michael Myers? I'd call him a stalking Jackson! 'BEN:' And Dracula shouldn't have let this little flea bag in! 'Eyeless Jack:' I'll help this Fake Phantom hit his high note by ripping off both of his nuts! 'Jane the Killer:' But first we'll have to keep with crappy sound quality and shaky cuts! 'Slenderman: ' I could fill 8 pages worth of why Ghostface will be Scream-ing 'Jeff the Killer:' And bleeding! 'BEN:' I spit demonic Hylian rhymes so hot, Frankenstein will be retreating! *1:40* 'Jason Voorhees:' This Tim Burton screw-up and his crew are harmless, we'll just off 'em! 'Freddy Krueger:' I got Nightmares so vivid and horrible, this Count turned in his coffin! 'Michael Myers:' And you're calling me MJ? Look who's talking, Mr. and Mrs. Bleach! 'Chucky:' BEN, It's pretty sad when even this doll has a higher reach! 'Ghostface:' Impotep, I just got off the phone, your mummy's calling you to the nurse's, 'Freddy Krueger:' Before that, you'll use all that TP to clean up all of your shitty verses! 'Chucky:' When we hit the streets tonight, only the Slashers will be feared! 'Jason Voorhees:' And if Slenderman can see into the future, he should have seen his defeat near! *2:14* 'Frankenstein's Monster:' Hey Jason, best cease rapping before I can test if you float! 'Count Dracula:' Hopefully these wannabes will quickly be silenced by a quick bite to the throat! 'The Wolfman:' Myers, you come once a year, I strike every full MOOON! 'Pharaoh Imotep:' I've endured ancient hells, all I see in BEN and Freddy are loons! 'The Phantom:' Jane sure put on a good act and made you think she liked you, Jeff! 'Count Dracula:' I'd bring Chucky up to my face, but he'd probably get whiplashed to death! 'The Wolfman:' Jack, best crawl to a corner, and with black tears in your eyes, sulk! 'Frankenstein's Monster:' I've been so lean, green, and mean on this beat, you could say I'm going Hulk! *3:15* 'BEN:' Leave a message later Ghostface, you'll now meet a terrible fate! 'Eyeless Jack:' I'd turn the tables and munch on Wolfman, but unfortunatly, I've already ate! 'Slenderman:' Why would you challenge us, who are even classifed as "Creep"? 'Jeff the Killer:' Freddy may murder in dreams, but who do you think puts them to sleep? 'Eyeless Jack:' The only thing I can't see is how Jason is considered scarier than his mother! 'Jane the Killer:' It's true Jeff and I don't exactly match, but it's your ugly ass I'd sooner smother! 'Jeff the Killer:' Jason and Freddy's kind need to leave, and accept we're now the best! 'Slenderman:' And it goes without saying we outclass these black and white Adams Family rejects! *3:50* 'Jason Voorhees:' You think you're great 'cause you're from Hell? I MADE HELL MY BITCH! 'Ghostface:' These online stories you five come from are so similar, I can't tell which is which! 'Freddy Krueger:' You'd think Slendy and Dracula would have more sense, being like 900 years old! 'Chucky:' And once I'm though with this battle, you'll be wishing THIS ginger had a soul! 'Michael Myers:' It must be the Season of the Bitch, considering Phantom's whiny ass, 'Jason Voorhees:' You may be an actor Erik, but there's no need for these fucking dramatics! 'Michael Myers:' This is MY night motherfuckers! 'Freddy Krueger:' Jack checks under his bed for ME! 'Ghostface:' We hope you guys like scary tales, 'Chucky:' 'Cause this'll be one gory victory! *Start beat again at 3:50* 'Pharaoh Imotep:' This is obviously a battle of immortals, Ghostface seems out of place! 'Count Dracula:' And Freddy's just the stuff of dreams? No argument from me, Leatherface! 'Frankenstein's Monster:' Even I was able to get a Bride, what's your damn excuse? 'The Phantom:' Slenderman's crew were so badly written, they can't even make a film debut! 'The Wolfman:' I'm the OG man-beast, not some fucking Twilight teen pussy! 'Count Dracula:' We'll bring your reigns down faster then BEN's drowning in his game, see? 'Frankenstein's Monster:' From castles to asylums, it's clear who the real spooks are! 'Pharaoh Imotep:' You could say this battle was a Universal landslide by far! *4:21* WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF C-C-CODING! Who Won? Team Creepypasta Team Slashers Team Monsters Category:Blog posts